Harry Potter and the Dark Lord
by StomyNormy
Summary: When Harry starts to believe that his love is a curse, he starts the push away those who mean the most to him, as well as the love of his life - Hermione.
1. Default Chapter

Of Friends and Family Chapter 1

There was a knock at the door, another one followed shortly after. These simple sounds brought fear to one Harry Potter. He was in is house with his beautiful red haired wife playing with his one year old son. He got up instantly, yelling top his wife "RUN! TAKE HIM AWAY, HE'S COMING, I WILL TRY TO BUY YOU SOME TIME!".

Suddenly the door fell to the floor with great force, there standing was the most feared Dark Wizard in the world, Lord Voldemort. Harry tried to fend of Voldemort, trying to buy time for his wife and son, knowing he would probably never see them alive again. Voldemort muttered "Avada Kedavra"a brilliant green light shot from his wand and struck Harry in the chest, he fell dead. Or was he?

Harry could not move and felt cold all over, he somehow never he was dead, but he could see like nothing had happened. He watched as the "Dark Lord" moved to towards the ones he was trying to save. His wife was screaming at him "TAKE ME, TAKE ME!" she yelled. She got in his way from his goal, the small child. Another blast of green light came from his want and struck his now dead wife. Turning his wand on the young infant.

"This is the one who will stop me?" he said mockingly. With a smirk on his face he said for the third time "Avada Kedavra" the green light once again radiated from his hand and went towards the young boy.

Harry was now somewhere else, in a hall, a very familiar hall. He knew instantly where he was, the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. He was rushed right into a duel with a witch Harry knew well, Bellatrix Lestrange, the one responsible for his godfather's death. He had just dodged a spell when he taunted her saying "is this the best you can do", just then a beam struck him in the chest, he fell through the veil behind him, hearing shouts of "SIRIUS, SIRIUS!", he knew them as his own.

Harry woke up out of breath, covered in a cold sweat gasping for air. Harry was no stranger to unusual dreams, but this was different, his scar didn't hurt, this dream was not an attempt to draw him out like last spring, he was not in the head of Voldemort, in fact there was nothing strange about this nightmare at all, this is what is made it unusual. However, there was one strange thing about his dream, for the first time he saw it happen, he saw his parents death. He was his father, his wife was his mother, Lily, he died to save him, and thanks to his last year at Hogwarts he knew exactly why, the Prophecy, "... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives...The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies", either Harry would kill Voldemort, or he would kill him.

He thought again about the second part of his dream, when he was not his father James, but his godfather, Sirius Black. Harry missed Sirius deeply, he was the only "father" he ever knew. "Why didn't I open his package when I wanted to talk to him, WHY DIDN'T I USE THE MIRROR!", this was the question he had asked himself over and over again. Thinking of this he stood up to a lose floorboard, and got out a bag. He opened the bag and pulled out two mirrors. He received the other mirror shortly after the school year, it was sent along with a few other mementos found in Sirius' room. His godfather left him anything, his fortune, his house, everything, but Harry really didn't want any of it.

He already gave away the house, located at Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place, to his school's headmaster Albus Dumbledore. It was, and still is, in use as the headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix, a league of wizards and witches fighting to stop Lord Voldemort and his Death Eaters. Harry knew the house well, he spent a good time there over last Summer and Christmas Hollidays. Sirius hated it, and so did Harry after his death.

Harry turned in his bed to look at the clock, it was now a little past five o'clock. He wondered when he would see his friends again. How he missed Ron and Hermione, his best friends at his school. He stood up and walked to his desk, and picked up some of his the letter they sent him this summer. It was July 23rd, he had only been gone from his school and the wizarding world for about a month and already he had received close to two dozen letters from his friends. A part of him thought they felt guilty about not sending him a lot of post last year, whatever the reason, Harry was not complaining.

He looked at this letters, the bulk of them had come from Hermione, 'I would give anything to be with her' thought Harry, 'or Ron' he added in, but did he mean it? Was he really wanting to spend more time with Hermione? His feelings for her had confused him over the summer, he loved her, that is for sure, the same way you love a sister, but did he love her in another way? Did he want to love her in another way? His thought process was interrupted by a tapping at the window.

There he saw a large brown owl, he had a letter with him. Harry opened the door to allowed it in, the bird entered, allowed Harry to untie the letter and flew back out. He took the letter and opened it immediately, it was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,

Had an amazing time in America the past week, I was able to stop by an amazing wizard village in the state of Florida. It does not have the history of the villages found in the North, but it did make for a very interesting visit. I got a chance to visit some of the snow white beaches in the area (the thought of normally modest Hermione in a bikini amused Harry) and went SCUBA diving for the first time, it was amazing. Spending most of the rest of the summer at home

Hope to see you soon,

Love Hermione.

P.S.

Hope you like your present, it changes with the weather and time of the Floridian village.

Harry picked up and opened the package that accompanied the letter, it contained a small orb that look similar to a snow globe. However it was a scene of a palm tree on a sandy beach, it was dark with a full moon shining over the calm water. While this was very cool, this did not catch his eye as much as what was also in the package. He picked up five or six photos Hermione sent him. He was glad to see she was having fun. She had changed since the last time he saw her. She was looked older, more mature, more developed, even... hot. This reaction shocked Harry, he had never thought of his brainy best friend in this way, it startled him a little.

After spending some time rereading his letter looking at the pictures and observing his gift, he looked back at the clock. It now showed 6:15, 'wow' he thought, 'already and hour has passed'. With the he stoop up and exited his room, heading towards the shower.


	2. A New Addition

A New Addition Chapter 2.

Harry headed down to the kitchen after taking his shower. Aunt Petunia was there frying up some sausages and warming some porridge. Harry joined his uncle ,already sitting at the table. As normal with his Uncle Vernon he went unnoticed. Harry was very use to this after spending most of the last 15 years with them. He ate his breakfast in peace and started to leave the kitchen, his uncle, who exited shortly after Harry sat down, was now watching the news in living room. A story was on about a house fire happening somewhere else "being careless no doubt" Harry's uncle chimed in. Harry continued up the stairs to his room.

The feeling of joy that had overcome Harry last night had long faded away. Sitting alone in his room, his mind started to wonder about the events that happened last year, and that are still continuing at this very moment. Where is Voldemort? Why has he not caused wide spread panic yet? Is the Order okay? These questions and many like them filled his mind. That is until he heard a knock at the front door, shouts followed.

"NO, NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT!" He heard the voice of his uncle. "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, BARGING IN HERE AND ASKING US TO TAKE IN ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR KIND". This statement made Harry wonder about what was happening down stairs. He carefully walked down, trying to avoid his uncle's eyesight.

Harry could not believe what he saw, "Professor Dumbledore?" he said in utter disbelief. Harry then looked at the bushy haired girl standing next to him, "Hermione!", he ran quickly to his friend, filled with joy for the first time in several months, the feeling however was not mutual. After giving her a hug, Harry stared into her bountiful brown eyes which was on the brink of tears and was shaking slightly, he had never seen her this way before.

"Please take Miss Granger to your room for a moment, I need to talk with your Aunt and Uncle".

Harry did as he was asked, still confused by what all this meant. When they got to his room they sat down in silence. Harry was dying to know what had happened, but wanted to wait till she was ready. "It...it...it w-was horrible H-Harry", she said, obviously scared.

"Who did this, what happened" Harry ask, worried about his dear friend.

"Everything was fine, we were just getting over o-our trip and then, and then, and then they showed up", she said "I knew I couldn't take them all alone, so I took my parents and try to escape. They chased us, shooting right and left, soon our house caught ablaze. We would of d-d-died if Dumbledore didn't show up. I have no clue how he got there so fast, but he was there with two other Aurors, I didn't recognize either of them.

"WHO DID THIS?" Harry shouted louder than he meant to.

"D-D-Death Eaters", she squeaked, starting to cry.

Harry tried to console her as the shouts of his uncle continued down stairs. Harry could not understand why she was here. 'Surly', he thought 'she wasn't staying here, why wouldn't she stay with Ron or the Order?'

The yelling stopped beneath them and some started to climb the stairs. There stood Processor Dumbledore, "Miss Granger", he said fixing his spectacles on large crooked nose, "you will stay with Harry for the rest of the summer, I made arrangements with Harry's Aunt and Uncle".

"Why is she staying here?", Harry asked, "I don't feel welcomed here, why should she?".

"Voldermort attempted to attack her and her family Harry" hearing this made Hermione squirm "fortunately we had expected him to try something like this and able to stop him before they were able to get to her family, we however, believe that it is not safe for them to return home. Miss Granger's parents are visiting family in America, they both agreed that Hermione should stay here and be ready to depart for school in a few months". Harry was about to ask about the Order or the Weasleys, "Harry I can not trust her security at those places, she needs to stay here with you, she will be safe here." At that second Fawkes, Dumbledore's Phoenix flew in a gave him a message. "Sorry but I must leave you now, I will be in contact with you shortly". With a crack he had vanished.

Hermione was in tears for most of the morning, Harry did the best he could not to leave her side, not only did he want to help his hurt friend, but he wanted to put the glare that would come from his Aunt and Uncle if he came in to contact with them.

Hermione would not regain and strength until near noon, they had sat in silence for most of the morning, it ended when she said suddenly "It was horrible Harry".

"Its ok Hermione", comforting his friend, "you heard Dumbledore, your safe here".

They talked for the rest of the day. Harry noticed the ever growing confidence in her voice. Harry was glad to have someone to talk to, someone to keep his mind off of his god father.

Having forgotten lunch, the pair were starving when it came time to dinner. When they entered the living room of the Dursley's he saw the looks of hate radiating from his Aunt and Uncle. Dudley, Harry's large, spoiled, bully of a cousin ran from the room, the thought of another one of "them" in the house scared him to death. Nothing was left when they reached the kitchen. Harry made them sandwiches which he took up to his room. "I'm sorry about them" Harry said to Hermione.

"It's not your fault Harry, I heard what you have said about them, I knew what to expect", she replied.

Harry could tell that Hermione was started to get tired, this made Harry think, where would she sleep? They had no spare bedroom and the room under the stairs which Harry slept in until he turned 11 was now used for storage. He decided that Harry would sleep on the floor while she slept in his bed. He left to gather sheets while she got ready for bed. His unsure feeling for Hermione came back to him as he left the room, did he want to risk his friendship to try to be something more? No, was the answer, at least not for now.

Hermione was already fast asleep when he returned with the blankets. He laid them on the hard ground, trying to get comfortable. Slowly he fell asleep.

"NO, NO, RUN, RUN!" Harry awoke at the sound of these shouts. He jumped up to see Hermione, turning and twisting in bed.

"It's okay Hermione, I'm here" he said trying to comfort her.

"I'm sorry Harry, I was having a bad dream", her voice was noticeably scared.

"Relax Hermione, nothing bad is going to happen here, I will protect you", he played these words through his head again, he knew it was corny, but it seemed to calm Hermione a little.

Harry was getting ready to descend back down to his makeshift bead when she stopped him. "Please don't leave", reading the uncomfortable expression on Harry's face, "I would feel safer if you slept here next to me", she emphasized the word next to try ease Harry's awkward appearance. Harry, climbed into bed next her. "Thank you Harry", she said, as she drifted into sleep.


	3. Leaving Number 4 Privit Drive

Leaving Privit Drive- Chapter 3

Harry and Hermione spent the next week together in relative peace, avoiding the Dursleys as much as possible. Harry had never seen his uncle as mad as he had been since Dumbledores visit. Hermione had wrote to her parents often, sending them by way of "muggle post". No matter how happy Hermione was during the day, she changed during the night. The first three nights she spent with Harry she, and Harry, woke up at night by her screams. Harry's presence next to her seemed to comfort her; as she was ok when Harry laid beside her. To try to get a full night's sleep, Harry just started sleeping next to her from the start of the night.

They woke up together on July 29th to a noise outside the window. A brown owl was outside carrying two brown envelopes. Harry opened the window as Hermione got dressed. On the back of the pair was the Hogwarts seal, Harry had a good idea what was inside. He wanted to wait until Hermione returned to open his.  
"Hermione, our O.W.L.s are in, Harry saw happiness wash over her face as she came towards him. The O.W.L. test result had a great impact on their future because teachers use the results to pick their students for N.E.W.T classes which either open or close the door of their dream jobs.

Dear Mr. Potter,

Attached to this letter is a copy of your Ordinary Wizarding Levels test results as well as the book list for the classes offered for 6th year students. Students will arrive at the school on September 1st. 6th year student will spend the first week of school meeting with school guests from various jobs, so that they can sign up for the N.E.W.T classes they want for the future. We hope to see you next September.  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress,  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy 

Transfiguration E 1 O.W.L.  
Potions O 2 O.W.L.s  
Charms O 2 O.W.L.s  
Defense Against the Dark O 2  
OWLS Arts Herbology E 1 O.W.L.  
History of Magic D 0 O.W.L.s  
Astronomy D 0 O.W.L.s  
Divination D 0 O.W.L.s  
Care of Magical Creatures O 2 O.W.L.s

Total: 10 O.W.L.s Astronomy, Divination and History of Magic N.E.W.T. class will not available.

"I got all O''s**"**,Harry heard Hermione screamed, he was very proud of her. "How did you do, Harry?"she asked. Harry handed her his results. "You did it, you beat Snape!""

Harry would have loved to see Professor Snape ,the Hogwarts potions master, as he saw that he got an O in potions and dark wizards, which is one of the few jobs that appealed to Harry that he would be taking his advanced classes. Harry needed N.E.W.T level potions in order to qualify for training to become an Auror, one who "hunts."

Hermione was in a rather chipper mood for the rest of the day, it was the first time she looked truly happy while she stayed with him. They sent Hedwig, Harry's owl, to Ron to notify him pf their grades and decided to take a walk in the park. Hermione was rather hesitant as she walked through the door into the sun. It was the first time she had left the house since the incident, after grabbing Harry's hand (to his surprise) they started walking to the park down the road.

Half way down the road they saw Dudkey and his gang of thugs beating up some small boy. Harry had seen the kid before, riding his bike down the road delivering the daily papers. Hermione was absolutely appalled by what she saw, and started to raise her wand and stop Dudley when he grabbed her arm. "Are you crazy, we can't use magic Hermione, you know that, he was slightly surprised that Hermione was thinking about breaking such a huge school rule.  
"We have to do something Harry, she said to him, "we can**'**t let him kill that little boy".

Harry knew she was right, grabbed his wand (with no intention to use it) and approached his cousin. "Hey there Dudders" he said "unless you want to become even more of a pig than you already are". This confused Dudleys gang, of course most sentences did, but Dudley got what he meant.

"You cant do that ... stuff here Potter" replied Dudley, trying to choose his words carefully "I know that".

"Your right of course, Dud, I can't do anything, however she is 17 and allowed to do whatever she wants" Harry lied.

Dudley looked terrified and fled from the area. After making sure the kid was okay, he and Hermione continued their walk. Some fresh air did the two some good. They stayed there several hours until growing bored of tiring of swinging and then walked slowly back to number 4 Privit Drive. As they walked back into the house, they came face to face with Uncle Vernon.

"HOW DARE YOU THREATEN MY SON, YOU, YOU...WITCH", of course Hermione was a witch, but Harry knew this was intended to be an insult. "WE TAKE YOU IN AFTER YOU AND YOUR FAMILY GO AND HAVE YOUR HOUSE BLOWN UP AND YOU REPAY US BY RISKING OUR BOY'S LIFE?

Hermione was again on the brink of tears when Harry stepped up to defend her, "MAYBE IF YOU WERE NOT SUCH A WORTHLESS PARENT, YOUR SON WOULDN'T BE BULLYING TEN YEAR OLD CHILDREN! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SPEAK TO HERMIONE LIKE THAT!""

"THIS IS MY ROOF POTTER, I CAN AND SHALL DO WHAT I WANT!

"YOU'RE RIGHT, THIS IS YOUR HOUSE, WE ARE LEAVING", a livid Harry said "HERMIONE", screaming louder than he should have "pack your things, we are out of here". Right that very moment Fawkes busted through the window.

"DAMN", Vernon yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!""

"Its Dumbledore's bird", Harry replied reading the note.  
Harry,

Whatever you do, do not leave that house alone. I will be there tomorrow to take you to Diagon Ally.

This was not from Dumbledore, but signed, Lupin, Harry's third year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. After making sure Harry understood the message, Fawkes through back through the busted window, instantly fixing it as it flew through.  
"We are leaving tomorrow" Harry said, storming up the stairs.


End file.
